


it was all yellow

by closingdoors



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hugs to you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closingdoors/pseuds/closingdoors
Summary: A series of unrelated Vanity oneshots.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 58
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry, I know, yet _another_ note before a fic. 
> 
> This fic came to life following the news that the UK is now officially on lockdown. For the time being, it will be fluff/soft oneshots only, as I want to help comfort people in any way I can - I take prompts for the oneshots on my curiouscat, which you can find [here.](https://curiouscat.me/pepperpxtts) Feel free to send any happy prompts my way.
> 
> I'm not sure how regularly I will update this as I am a key worker, therefore will be at work as often as I normally would be. Just know I'm trying my best. 
> 
> I hope you and your families are staying safe. We'll all get through this eventually. <3 
> 
> This first prompt takes place any time after Christmas 2019 and before Pierce kidnaps Vanessa.

The message she gets from Vanessa is strange and cryptic: _we're going to have a new family member for a few weeks._

Charity wracks her brain for any Dingle that may have surfaced, but they'd show up at The Woolpack or Wishing Well, not Jacob's Fold. Vanessa doesn't have much contact with her own family, so she doesn't expect any Woodfields to be popping up any time soon. 

Vanessa doesn't answer her call and she spends the entire drive home from Hotten wondering what Vanessa could've possibly meant. Vanessa had been deliciously warm and sleepy in her arms this morning; overworked from a late night call-out she'd had for a cow that'd gone into labour. They both have the day off today, so the plan had been to do the weekly shop together, but she couldn't quite bring herself to drag Vanessa from her sorely needed slumber. She's regretting that decision now.

"Ness?" She calls as she gets home. Her fiancée is nowhere to be seen. She places the bags on the counter and begins unpacking them. "Hello? Anyone home?" 

"Upstairs!" Vanessa's voice answers. 

Charity hurriedly unpacks the food and rushes up the stairs. The door to the bathroom is wide open and she can see Vanessa standing at the sink, her back to her. She doesn't see any suitcases or any sign of a mystery addition to their household until she steps up beside Vanessa and spots what's in her hands.

"Oh, babe, you _didn't."_

The puppy is barely bigger than Vanessa's palms, its eyes still closed. Its face is squished up and has long ears dangling either side. It's black and white with a bit of tan on its face. A beagle puppy, she thinks.

Vanessa gives her a wide grin, testing the water she's running with her fingers first before washing the puppy in it. The puppy clearly doesn't approve - it begins whimpering in that high-pitched, insistent way only puppies do. It sets her teeth on edge.

"Don't worry, this isn't permanent," Vanessa assures her, massaging shampoo along the puppy's back. "Paddy found her in a box outside the surgery this morning. Thankfully whoever left her there thought to leave her with blankets and a heating pad, otherwise god knows what he would've found when he opened the box."

"What the hell is she doing here? Isn't that something you should deal with at work, you know, where you _treat animals._ "

Vanessa laughs. "Puppies require twenty-four hour attention, Charity. Judging by her weight and the fact she hasn't opened her eyes yet, I'd say she's barely past a week old. She can't be left on her own and going to and fro from to the practice every two hours isn't practical."

"Why can't Paddy look after her?"

"You remember he and Chas have a newborn, don't you?" 

"Rhona - "

"Has Leo, who needs routine," Vanessa interrupts smoothly. She washes the shampoo from the puppy's body and uses a cotton bud to gently apply it to her face, avoiding the eyes. "I don't think Kim would take too kindly to Jamie bringing back a puppy, do you?"

Charity stares at the puppy. It's kind of ugly this young, she thinks, but doesn't dare voice it. She can see how smitten Vanessa is already.

"Ness, we have four children under this roof. This is going to be impossible."

"It'll only be until she's old enough to be adopted. It won't be forever." 

"They're going to get attached," she points out.

Vanessa carefully washes the shampoo from the puppy's face and shuts the water off. She grabs a towel and wraps her up, gently rubbing to dry her.

"I know. But if I don't do this, Charity, she won't make it." She pouts. "You don't mind, do you?"

Charity holds back a sigh. Vanessa _knows_ she can't say no to her when she makes her eyes all big and wide like that. It's a dirty trick.

She watches Vanessa grab a flea comb, pushing the towel back enough to run it along the puppy's fur. Charity takes a step back. The last thing she needs is to catch fleas. Vanessa smothers a smile at the action and Charity knows she's lost this fight.

* * *

She collects the boys from school and nursery. Vanessa warns her not to say anything about the puppy, as a surprise for them, so Charity finds herself irritable during the drive home. 

When they enter the house, Vanessa's sitting on the sofa bottle-feeding the puppy. The boys don't screech with joy like she'd anticipated. Once they spot the puppy in her arms, they approach her cautiously, eyes wide. Charity hovers behind them, ready to grab them in case either of them get any bright ideas about lunging for the puppy. 

"Is that a _dog?"_ Moses asks with wonder. His eyes are so wide they might as well be saucers.

"She's not ours," Charity says hastily.

Vanessa nods. "Mummy Charity's right. We're only keeping her for a little while, until she's big and strong and can live with proper owners. Okay?"

The boys nod, but Charity's sure they've not taken in a word she's said. They both climb up onto the sofa beside Vanessa. Moses reaches out to pet the puppy but Charity quickly catches his hand.

"It's alright," Vanessa murmurs. Charity lets go. "You can pet her once I've finished feeding her, okay? But you have to be _very_ careful." 

The boys nod again. They're restless with energy as they wait for the puppy to finish feeding. Charity rolls her eyes and sets about making them some snacks as Vanessa finishes up. Oddly enough, she _burps_ the puppy like you would a human baby. The boys laugh at that one. 

After, she holds the puppy to her chest, allowing the boys to gently rub her small head. Moses is confident, perhaps a little _too_ confident, and she watches Vanessa show him how to be gentler. Johnny nervously sucks on his fist until Moses sits back, grinning. Taking a lead from his brother, he leans forward and pats the puppy on her head a couple times. She makes a strange high-pitched whine noise and the boys giggle. 

Noah drops his backpack in shock when he and Sarah get back from school. The puppy's bundled in blankets with a heating pad - Vanessa says Paddy's going to be bringing an incubator around later - placed on Vanessa's lap. Sarah's mouth hangs open. 

"We got a dog?" Noah asks, smiling.

"Not permanently. She was abandoned outside the practice so I'm going to hand rear her until we can find someone to adopt her."

Noah's smile wavers. Sarah rounds the sofa eagerly, slowing her movements as she sits next to the puppy.

"What's her name?" Sarah asks.

"She hasn't got one yet. What do you think we should name her?" 

"Well, she's kinda small," Noah says. "Hey, what was it your dad called you? Tiny or something like that, right?" 

Charity snickers. "Yeah, babe, _teeny_ suits her."

"We could name her something to do with her colours. A lot of people do that. She's got all the black and white, so maybe Daisy. You know, like a cow," Sarah says, holding her hand out for the puppy to sniff, "but she has got a little bit of brown there, too."

"Small and brown. Sounds like a peanut," Charity snarks.

A wide and brilliant smile stretches across Vanessa's face. "Peanut! I like that." 

"Wait, babe, I didn't mean - "

"Hey, Peanut," Noah _coos._ Charity's jaw drops as she stares at him, wondering how a clone has managed to sneak in and replace her son. He crouches in front of Vanessa and pets the puppy. "How're you doing?"

She's quickly beginning to hate losing all these fights.

* * *

She becomes aware, some time during the night, of Vanessa climbing from their bed. Charity reaches out for her blindly but her hand only comes in contact with empty sheets.

"Shh. Go back to sleep," Vanessa whispers.

She cracks one eye open to spot Vanessa grabbing her dressing gown from the back of their door. 

"Where goin'?" She slurs.

"I have to feed Peanut. Go back to sleep, Charity."

She sighs. "Alright. Love you."

She hears Vanessa laugh quietly.

"I love you too."

Charity expects to slip into sleep just as quickly as she had slipped out of it, but the bed feels empty and cold without Vanessa in it. She glances at the clock. It's only three in the morning. The sky is still dark outside, the village asleep. And her fiancée is sitting downstairs, losing out on precious sleep, feeding a puppy they're not even going to keep.

Charity groans and peels herself out of bed. She grabs the spare duvet from the cupboard before she joins Vanessa downstairs.

Vanessa looks up in surprise. She's clearly tired. Charity glares at the eager, hungry puppy in her arms, guzzling greedily at its bottle.

"What're you doing down here?"

Charity doesn't answer that one. She settles next to Vanessa on the sofa, draping the duvet over their laps. Vanessa's eyes shine.

"Worse than having a bloody newborn, this is." 

Vanessa snorts. The puppy is loud as it drinks and Charity wrinkles her nose. 

"It was probably the best thing for her, you know. Someone leaving her on the practice's doorstep," Vanessa murmurs.

Charity feels herself tense. She can tell Vanessa wants to reach for her but her arms are full. 

"She was abandoned," Charity states, something uncomfortable twisting and turning in her sternum.

"It's likely the rest of the litter didn't make it through the birth, which is why she's the only one. That happens a lot with inexperienced owners. They probably didn't plan to breed, they may not have been able to afford to have her mum neutered. They probably wouldn't know how to raise Peanut, especially if mum didn't bond." 

The puppy misses some of the formula and it drips down onto Vanessa's hand. Vanessa doesn't flinch. She doesn't look away from Charity, either, but Charity can't speak; her throat's closed up. 

"But she's safe here, with me," Vanessa adds quietly.

Charity drops her cheek to Vanessa's shoulder.

"Yes," she gets out hoarsely, "she is."

* * *

"You look terrible."

Charity glares. "Yeah, well, you don't look any better."

" _I_ have a newborn baby keeping me up all night. What's your excuse?"

Charity sighs, leaning against the bar and ignoring customers waiting to order as Chas looks her up and down. They've had Peanut for three days now and she's getting dangerously close to losing it. Last night Peanut had opened her eyes and Vanessa had _cried,_ that's how delirious the two of them are from lack of sleep.

Any charm she thought the puppy might slowly win over her has gone out the window. No, Peanut is her enemy now. An adorable, needy, sleep-stealing enemy. Charity's ready to start plotting revenge.

"Paddy didn't tell you about that bloody puppy?"

Chas's eyes light up. She's clearly enjoying her suffering. "I'm sure you just _love_ having her around." 

"It's stealing my sleep, Chas," she hisses, "it has everyone wrapped around its little finger - uh, paw - and cries when it's left alone and Vanessa's getting up at all sorts of hours to feed it. It's evil."

"It's a puppy."

"An evil one."

Chas rolls her eyes and nudges past Charity to serve a customer. Charity's so sleep-deprived she's sure she hears the puppy's cries now, even though she knows the puppy is safely tucked away in her incubator in the vet's, since Vanessa had taken her to work with her. 

Maybe Peanut's escaped and followed her here. Just to spite her. She wouldn't be surprised.

"Why don't you go have a kip on the sofa for an hour. It's not that busy," Chas suggests.

She has no idea where this act of kindness has come from, but she's not going to look the gift hose in the mouth. She's already backing away before Chas has even finished speaking, bumping into the doorway on her way.

"I owe you, babe. Big time."

"I'll remember that the next time you skive off your shift to have a quickie, shall I?" 

* * *

The puppy continues to be a menace to her life. 

Thankfully, the more the puppy grows, the less often Vanessa has to get up in the nighttime to feed her. She introduces puppy food to her diet too, puréed with water, and by week four Vanessa's only getting up once every night to feed her. One night Charity completely sleeps through Vanessa getting up and wakes in the morning to an empty bed. Her guilt worsens when she trudges downstairs and Vanessa's getting ready for work, chugging a strong coffee and slapping concealer beneath her eyes.

She's left in charge of the puppy for the first time on a Saturday. Vanessa's on call-outs, something she plans to give Paddy a hiding about the next time she sees him, and they have no choice. Vanessa can hardly take Peanut with her.

Vanessa quickly scribbles down a list of feeding times and how much to give her. Charity crosses her arms, frowning.

"Babe, I've been watching you do this for weeks. It can't be _that_ hard." 

Vanessa arches an eyebrow. "The kids are here too, Charity, I won't be surprised if you get distracted. It's a lot to handle all at once."

"We'll be fine." When Vanessa's eyebrow lifts higher, she rolls her eyes and takes the list from her. "I promise."

Vanessa grins and gives her a quick kiss goodbye. She's out the door before Charity can blink and she's left standing next to the incubator. She glances at it to see Peanut's still sleeping. She does that an awful lot considering how much sleep she deprives the rest of them of.

"Can I feed her?" Noah asks from his perch on the sofa. 

Charity glances at the list. She's due food in an hour. "In a bit, maybe." 

Johnny is tucked into Noah's side as they watch television, Moses on the floor playing a game on her phone. Sarah's got her earphones in but miraculously manages to hear her, pulling one of the buds out and grinning at Charity.

"Can I hold her for a bit?" 

"Maybe we should leave her where she is, eh? She's sleeping."

"Vanessa says it's important for her to learn to be handled," Noah points out.

Charity frowns. "When'd she say that?"

"All the time, granny," Sarah says, rolling her eyes.

Johnny pouts when Noah stands from the sofa, but lights up when he sees Noah and Sarah gently lifting Peanut from the incubator. They grab her heating pad and cover it in blankets, just like Vanessa does, setting it on the floor and Peanut in the middle of the whole mess. Johnny clambers down from the sofa immediately and Moses wastes no time ditching the phone, all of them orientating towards the puppy.

Really, she hardly has any input on how Peanut's cared for while Vanessa's out. Noah and Sarah purée some food and set it in front of her, stopping the boys from petting her too roughly as she eats. Charity goes about her day, confident that the teenagers have things handled.

She wonders when Noah and Sarah had become this responsible. Maybe Peanut isn't a menace in _every_ way. She might have brought out some good traits in her son and granddaughter. 

"You do remember we're not keeping her, don't you babe?" She asks later, when she finds Noah stretched out on the sofa with Peanut curled up and sleeping against his chest.

Noah's face pinches into a frown. "But we're her owners." 

Charity sights, sitting on the arm of the sofa. "For now. It's too much responsibility. Vanessa and I can hardly keep track of the four of you as it is." 

"Noah and I will look after her. We'll take her on her walks and clean up after her and everything," Sarah adds hastily.

She shakes her head. "No, babe. It's too much."

When Vanessa gets home that afternoon, cheeks red and rosy from working out in the cold, she praises the teens for how well they cared for Peanut. Noah and Sarah try not to preen, but Charity sees right through them. She turns away with an eye roll.

* * *

Although she's learned to dread waking in the middle of the night, she's pleasantly surprised one night to find she's being woken for something _other_ than the puppy.

Vanessa's hands are cold as they flirt with the waistband of her pyjama bottoms but her mouth presses warm kisses to the side of her neck, her body pressed firmly against Charity's back. Charity's not about to protest. They've both been so tired recently. They haven't had much time for this. 

Charity turns, smirking when she sees Vanessa's eyes blown wide with desire. She wastes no time in looping her arms around Vanessa's neck, dragging her down for a kiss that goes on and on and on until they have to pull away to gasp for breath. Vanessa's hands grow bold under her t-shirt, dipping beneath her waistband as she drags her lips down Charity's neck. Charity tips her head back, closing her eyes and holding her breath because Vanessa's _right_ about to slide her hand down where she wants her and - 

Peanut's cries pierce the silence. Vanessa's hand freezes.

They wait for a moment. The cry quietens down for a second and begins again. Vanessa huffs, pressing her forehead against Charity's shoulder.

"Sorry," she mumbles, rolling off of her.

Charity, suitably frustrated, pulls her pyjamas back into place and reminds herself never to agree to something like this ever again. Her hair has tangled around her head and she sits up to shake it free, running her fingers through it. 

There's a knock at the door. They have no time to answer before it's being pushed open, Moses and Johnny's silhouettes standing in the doorway.

"Peanut's sad," Johnny says.

"She's just got to get used to sleeping on her own, darling," Vanessa replies, climbing out of bed and shepherding them both out of the door. Charity follows. "It's okay. She'll fall back to sleep."

"Peanut can sleep in my bed with me if she wants to," Moses suggests, his face lit up with hope.

"She's got to sleep in her own bed. I know it's hard to ignore her, but I know you're a good boy and you'll listen to me," Vanessa says, tucking him in. 

Johnny's lower lip wobbles and Charity pulls his duvet around him, squeezing his side. "It's alright, Johnnybobs." 

"I don't want Peanut to be sad."

"She's not sad. Mummy and I will watch over her. I promise." 

He considers this. He glances to Moses, who's wriggling around to get himself comfy, apparently eager to prove to Vanessa that he will listen to her. Johnny lets out a little sigh and rests his head on his pillow.

"Goodnight, babe," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his head. She swaps places with Vanessa to bid Moses goodnight too. 

Peanut's cries continue even once they're back in their bedroom. She's not sure how Vanessa expects the kids to sleep through all that racket. They slip into bed, Charity trying and failing to ignore the puppy's cries.

Vanessa falls asleep in her arms quickly, not that she's surprised. Charity continues to lay there, watching the clock, counting the minutes until she reaches fifteen and simply can't handle it anymore. She carefully shifts Vanessa without waking her and heads downstairs, staring into the incubator where the puppy's cries grow louder the minute she sees her.

"Alright, alright," Charity hisses, opening the incubator up and reaching in to grab Peanut. She's warmer than Charity had expected her to be. "Keep it down, won't you?" 

Peanut quietens as Charity holds her to her chest, settling on the sofa. She's not quite sure where to place the puppy. She's just gone eight weeks now, so she's growing more independent day by day and she's twice the size she had been than the day they'd taken her in. Charity had commented on her round belly recently, but Vanessa's been weighing her daily, and insists she's a perfect weight. 

Charity settles on laying down, placing the puppy on her chest like she'd seen Noah do. She covers them both with blankets, wary of Peanut growing too cold. Vanessa will kill her if she's put in this much work hand-rearing her just for Charity to accidentally freeze her overnight. Peanut curls up happily, sleeping even as her body rises and falls with the rhythm of Charity's breathing.

Charity runs her finger along her head and down her back. Her fur is short but soft and her body warm. She thumbs those long ears and Peanut's nose twitches. She's surprised to find the fur on her ears softer than the rest of her body.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you for being a menace," Charity tells her.

But Peanut is finally quiet, and she's tired and, well, the puppy's alright, really, when she's not being a nuisance. Charity watches the puppy sleep until her own eyes grow heavy with sleep, her hand resting protectively over Peanut's back and holding her in place.

* * *

The day Vanessa tells them she's found a family willing to adopt Peanut, the boys burst into tears. Peanut's thirteen weeks old. Charity's gotten used to walking in from her shifts and having the puppy pounce on her shoes, nibbling on the front of her boots. She's learned not to wear her expensive shoes indoors. Sarah's also learned not to leave her school shoes by the front door; last time she had she'd found a very unwelcome present sitting inside one.

Moses is inconsolable in Vanessa's arms and Johnny's gripping Peanut with a death grip. Noah sinks deeper into the armchair, his arms folded over his chest.

"But she's _ours,_ " he protests.

"I know you've all gotten attached. And you all really like her. Trust me, I love her too, I'm not doing this to be mean," Vanessa says, wiping at Moses's wet cheeks, "but you knew this wasn't forever. The family have a little girl, she's eight, who's really excited to get a dog."

"But we raised her!" Sarah adds, pouting. 

"I know." Vanessa sighs. "I realise now I probably shouldn't have brought her back here - "

" _Please_ can we keep her, mummy?" Johnny interrupts, not relinquishing his hold on the puppy. She's loving the attention, tail wagging and licking Johnny's cheek fervently.

Charity, standing behind the sofa, reaches over to ruffle his hair. He turns his head away from her and buries it into the soft fur of the dog. Peanut continues wagging her tail. 

The family come to collect her two days later. They make sure to arrange a time when the kids are all home, it would only be cruel to give her away while they're at school. Johnny is shy in front of the little girl and spends most of the meeting hiding behind Charity's legs. Moses clings possessively to Peanut when the little girl tries to pet her, forcing Vanessa to intervene.

They bid their goodbyes to Peanut. Vanessa pats her as she provides the family with all the documentation to prove she's been appropriately vaccinated, Moses and Johnny cry as they stroke her over and over, Sarah takes a few last photos of her, and Noah lets Peanut lick his chin before she goes. The boys wail as the family finally leave with the puppy and refuse to eat their dinner. By the time they're in bed and the teens are sulking in their rooms, Charity's exhausted.

Vanessa steps up behind her as she washes the dishes, wrapping her arms around Charity.

"It's alright to be sad, you know," she says into Charity's shoulder.

Charity snorts. "As if, babe."

Vanessa pinches her side. Charity elbows her, smiling. 

"I _know_ you liked her. But we couldn't keep her. God, if these last few months have taught me anything, it's that there's a reason I prefer to treat animals instead of keeping any myself."

"So you promise no more Mother Theresa stints?" 

"Promise. I mean, I know the _kids_ are upset about it, but you -- "

"I'm not," she interrupts quickly. She's trying not to think about the fact Peanut usually sits at her feet as she washes the dishes, staring up at her with those big adorable eyes of hers, waiting for attention.

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Charity Dingle, you're a big softie," Vanessa says with a laugh. She turns Charity in her arms and winks. "But it's alright. Your secret's safe with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt (anon): vanity + a puppy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place sometime after Charity and Robert attempt to scam Mike. Enjoy :)

"You're going to break that glass in a minute."

Charity blinks, tearing her eyes off of her fiancée who's currently laughing brightly, her hand covering her smile and her eyes wrinkling at the edges. Marlon's leaning against the doorway to the back, long and lanky and utterly _smug_ as he watches her.

"Yeah? What business is that of yours? It's my bloody pub."

"And mine," Chas says, sashaying past her with empty glasses in her hands, "so I'd rather you didn't just because Vanessa's talking to someone _other_ than you."

Charity's mouth drops open. "I'm not that bothered!"

"Sure you're not," Chas sing-songs, heading through to the back.

Marlon laughs. Charity glares at him.

"Don't you have some chips to fry or summat?" She snaps.

Marlon, mumbling under his breath, leaves and goes back to the kitchen. Rishi approaches and Charity serves him, trying and failing to keep her eyes off of Vanessa, especially when she laughs so loud she catches the attention of Rishi, too.

"Looks like she's having a good time," he comments. 

She shoves his drink at him. "Eyes off my fiancée, thank you." 

Rishi, frowning, retreats back to his table with Jai and Priya. Jai smirks at her and Charity rolls her eyes. If he thinks he can get under her skin, he's got another thing coming.

She's drawn once again to Vanessa and _Jessica._ A business meeting, Vanessa had called it, though Charity doesn't know many business meetings that go on on a Saturday. She'd expected another Veronica to show up at the pub, or someone reminiscent of Paddy squashed into a too-tight suit. Jessica however has long blonde hair that tumbles down her back in waves, her smile wide and white and skirt suit figure-fitting. She can't be past her mid-thirties. 

Charity had served her normally at first, quite happy to have another attractive blonde to talk to since Vanessa would be at her meeting instead of hanging around the bar spending time with her. She hadn't even been too mad, really, when she'd realised Jessica was who Vanessa was meeting. Over the course of the last hour however, Jessica has made Vanessa laugh louder than Vanessa has laughed in _weeks,_ and she's getting pretty sick and tired of it if she's honest.

Besides, Vanessa may have a non-existent gaydar, but Charity knows a lesbian when she sees one. She'd spotted Vanessa, after all. 

Her eyes narrow as Jessica finishes her food, reaching across the table to rest her hand on Vanessa's arm. Can't she see the ring on Vanessa's left hand? Then again, that had never stopped Charity before. She shifts her weight, crossing her arms across her chest, watching Vanessa nod and smile at whatever it is she says.

Jessica walks through to the ladies and Vanessa grabs their empty wine glasses, bringing them over to the bar.

"Can we get the same again, please." 

"Making up for lost time on those painkillers, babe?" She asks, refilling the glasses with white wine. "You know, Chas is on the evening shift tonight, I thought we could share a bottle or two in front of the telly, maybe a takeaway. Trace could have the little'uns."

To her relief, Vanessa smiles. "That sounds really nice. I've missed having you all to myself." 

She twists the cap back on the wine and leans across the bar, her index fingers drawn to the inside of Vanessa's right wrist. She traces lightly over her blue veins, her nails scratching just a little. She feels Vanessa shiver. Still got it, then.

"You could have me to yourself all night. If you catch my drift, babe." 

Vanessa bites down on her lower lip. Charity quirks her eyebrow and retracts her hand. 

"Not fair," Vanessa whines, "I'm in the middle of a work meeting." 

"That's what you're calling it? Looks like you're making a new friend." 

"Oh, she's really nice. Lots of fun stories! She's gonna come take a look at the practice on Monday, but we get along really well, so I think it's a done deal to be honest. Which is a relief because we could _really_ use the custom right about now."

Charity's mouth opens with a snarky comment disguised as a witty retort, but the toilet doors push open and Jessica reappears. Vanessa wiggles her eyebrows and goes back over to the booth, taking the wine glasses with her.

It feels like time's moving even slower than normal. What do they even have left to talk about, anyway? Vanessa has long since packed away the paperwork she'd brought with her and they've finished their food. Surely any business they've got to do is done. Charity sets her jaw, pulling out one of her crosswords. She stares at the blank page and tries to drown out the sound of Vanessa and Jessica chatting away.

"Thought you two had plans?" 

Charity continues staring at the crossword, ignoring Chas as she sidles up beside her.

"You practically begged me to cover the late," Chas continues, mirth dripping through her tone, " _and_ gave Noah money so he'd go to the cinema with Samson."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Charity says lightly.

Chas bumps against her side. "Sure you don't."

It's not like Vanessa's never been flirted with before. Vanessa's always telling her about clients that get a little _too_ friendly, but her anecdotes always feature men, so they've never been a real threat. Until now.

Another hour passes and her shift ends. Charity shoves the crossword, still unfinished, back in its place and chances a glance over at Vanessa, trying to catch her eye. But Vanessa's gaze stays locked firmly on Jessica, her chin resting on her palm and her lips constantly turned up in a soft smile. Their wine glasses are empty. 

Charity strides over to their booth, resting her hip by Vanessa's shoulder. Her fiancée finally looks up at her. Jessica looks perplexed.

"You after the bill, then?" 

"Charity," Vanessa chides.

"Actually, I'd best get going," Jessica says, glancing at her watch, "I hadn't realised the time. That's you, that is. Letting me get carried away!"

"I didn't mind," Vanessa replies, making Charity bristle.

Jessica stands and slips on her bag and coat. Vanessa nudges Charity aside to say goodbye. Charity's hands fists by her side when Jessica leans forward and kisses Vanessa on the cheek.

"Lovely meeting you. I'll see you on Monday."

Charity glares at her back as Jessica walks away. Do her hips really need to sway that much? It's a little obvious, if you ask her. She'd practically thrown herself at Vanessa.

Vanessa wraps her arms around Charity's middle and the thought floats away instantly. Her palm rests on the small of Vanessa's back as she leans against her, propping her chin on Charity's shoulder. 

"What are you thinking we should watch? Finish that boxset we started last week?" Vanessa asks, and Charity breathes easier.

"Yeah, babe. Sounds good to me."

She pinches a bottle of wine from the cellar while Vanessa sets up Netflix on the telly. She's raided one of the kitchen drawers for all their takeaway menus, too. She doesn't know why - Vanessa always picks an Indian over a Chinese. It thrills her that she knows these little things about Vanessa and in turn Vanessa knows them about her. Charity settles next to her on the sofa, pours them both a glass of wine, and enjoys the soft weight of Vanessa pressed against her side.

Later, after making good on her promise of Vanessa having her to herself all night, she slings her arm around Vanessa's waist and links their hands together, Jessica forgotten.

* * *

Except she can't forget her for very long. Vanessa hovers by the bar on Sunday, sharing a coffee with Rhona, who's on call outs. Her phone pings every now and then and when Rhona asks who it is, Charity hears Vanessa say it's Jessica.

"Not giving you any grief, is she babe?" Charity asks hopefully. "You know, if I can handle Veronica, I reckon I can handle her."

Rhona presses her lips together to hold back a smile, turning away. Vanessa rolls her eyes.

"We're just catching up, actually. It turns out we went to the same secondary school as each other, just a few years apart. Small world, isn't it?"

When Charity says nothing, Rhona jumps in: "She is going to give us her business though, right? If she goes over to that place in Hotten, I'm not sure how we'll make it."

"Of course. Monday's just a formality. She's dead keen to take us on, really. You can tell she really cares about her horses and the care they get."

A horse girl. That explains it, Charity thinks. They're all dead sociable and lovely to your face and talk rubbish behind your back. She'll have to warn Vanessa off of her.

Vanessa's phone buzzes again. She snickers at the screen and shows the text to Rhona, who smiles until she catches Charity's eye and squirms on her stool. Vanessa's smiling as she types her reply.

When Rhona's phone rings with a call out, she's visibly relieved. She quickly throws her bag onto her shoulder and hugs Vanessa goodbye. Charity still has her arms crossed over her chest.

"You alright?" Vanessa asks, frowning. 

"Fine," she replies shortly.

Vanessa's phone pings again. While she's busy texting, Charity grabs her half-finished coffee. 

"Hey! I'm still drinking that."

"It's colder than the bloody Arctic at the rate you're drinking it," Charity snaps, heading through to the back.

It doesn't offer her a chance to gather herself. Vanessa just follows her into the kitchen. Marlon and Victoria, who are still preparing the food for today, glance at them warily. 

She tries not to feel a stab of pride that Vanessa gets to easily walk in here. Because they _live_ together. Charity hasn't been forced into someone else's home, but Vanessa happily stepped into hers, she and Johnny fitting so easily into the pub that she can't remember a time when they didn't live together. They sleep beside each other every night. Vanessa cooks dinner for her and their family every afternoon. They fight over the last of the hot water in the shower every morning.

She thinks about their soft mornings together, when the sun is barely peeking over the horizon, the sky outside a pastel peach that filters in through the cracks in the blinds. Vanessa so soft and warm in her arms. Those moments before they have to get up, before work or the kids or people like _Jessica,_ those moments are her favourite. Just her and Vanessa and the colour of the sky. 

She knows she's being stupid. She just loves Vanessa. She doesn't want to share her with anyone else.

"Right, what's going on with you? You were in a weird mood last night, too." 

"You seemed to enjoy yourself," she comments.

Vanessa flushes. Marlon and Victoria shift uneasily, especially Marlon, who always looks pained whenever Chas or Charity brings up the concept of sex around him.

"I didn't mean it like that. You know I don't..." She glances over to Marlon and Victoria again. They both quickly turn away as if they can't hear them talking not five feet away from them. She lowers her voice to a whisper. "I don't have any complaints about _that._ I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, you've checked now, haven't you? And anyway, babe, I'm really busy, yeah? So let me get back to my job."

She pushes past Vanessa to go back to the bar. Vanessa doesn't follow after her.

* * *

The next morning, she's up early for the drayman. Her hands are freezing as she signs for the delivery and she rushes back inside, stopping short when she sees Vanessa's already up and dressed, making herself her lunch before work.

"Alright?" 

Vanessa wraps the sandwich, not looking over her. "I don't know. Are we?" 

Charity sighs, crossing the room and taking Vanessa in her arms. Her fiancée doesn't resist.

"Sorry, babe, I shouldn't have... I don't know what came over me yesterday." 

Vanessa peers up at her, brows pinching together. "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you? It doesn't matter what it is. No problem is too big or small."

Charity's heart tumbles in her chest because _yes,_ she does know that. She squeezes Vanessa's waist.

"I know, babe." She runs a hand up and down her back. "What are you doing up so early, anyway?"

Vanessa sighs. "I have to do a routine vaccine at Butler's before Jessica comes to visit. I can't risk being late, so I thought I'd get an early start." 

Charity nods, swallowing down her jealousy. She draws her in for a kiss, Vanessa's fingers playing with the baby hairs at the nape of her neck. 

It's only once Vanessa's left for work that she spots her thermos is still sitting on the side. Charity rolls her eyes, tucking it under her arm and grabbing her car keys. She'll take it to her once she's done dropping the boys to nursery.

The roads up to Butler's are bumpy and Charity scans the fields, trying to keep an eye out for Vanessa in her green overalls. Somehow, Vanessa always manages to look cute in them. Then again, if her usual wardrobe of too much yellow hasn't put Charity off, she supposes she's going to like anything Vanessa wears. Though she likes her better without any clothes on at all.

Eventually she spots Vanessa grabbing something from the boot of her car outside the barn. She pulls up beside her, smiling when Vanessa's face twists up with confusion.

"Forgot this, didn't you? Can't have you getting cold."

Vanessa lights up and Charity's heart does that tumbling thing again, which is stupid, because she's not a teenager and she and Vanessa are _engaged._ She still smiles when Vanessa pulls her down for a grateful kiss, startling at the feel of her cool hands against her cheeks.

"Sorry," Vanessa apologises, grinning, and takes the thermos from Charity's hands to warm her own. 

"How you getting on?" 

"Halfway there. It's not tiring, just boring. I could do stuff like this with my eyes closed. I must've vaccinated thousands of cows in my career."

"Make sure you don't skip Moira."

Vanessa swats at her, laughing. 

"Vanessa?"

Charity's blood runs cold when she sees Jessica emerge from the barn, her long hair tied back in a plait and expensive chinos protected by wellies Charity's willing to bet cost at least one month's wages. She has that same look Vanessa does when she's out in the cold - that of someone who enjoys the feel of the cold, brisk wind against their cheeks. 

"What's this all about?" Charity asks, glancing between them. "Thought you said she was going to the practice, babe." 

"Jessica wanted to observe me vaccinating. She was up early anyway." 

"Vanessa's been very accommodating," Jessica adds.

"Yeah, well, don't make yourself too comfortable."

Vanessa's jaw drops. "Charity!" 

"Sorry babe, but it needs saying," she continues, ignoring Vanessa's wide eyes. Jessica's eyebrows lift but she doesn't flinch. "I don't know what ideas you've got in your head, but following Ness around like a lost puppy isn't gonna get you anywhere. She's taken, yeah? So back off."

Her chest heaves after she finishes her tirade and her cheeks are flushed. Vanessa is bright red with embarrassment, but Charity can't find it in her to apologise for wanting to keep her.

"Oh my god, Charity," Vanessa says into the silence, covering her eyes.

Jessica's cheeks fill with air and she blows it out in one long, awkward exhale. "Maybe I should leave you two to talk."

"Yes please," Vanessa mumbles without lifting her hand.

Charity's sure Jessica's shoulders are shaking as she walks away. She lifts her chin, hoping Jessica's crying. Serves her right for going after a taken woman.

Vanessa scrubs her hand across her eyes. "You really thought I'd cheat on you?" 

"No," Charity retorts immediately. It's not like Vanessa isn't capable of cheating; she knows Vanessa had cheated on Kirin with Adam and kept it quiet until she'd realised she was pregnant. But she knows, she just _knows,_ that Vanessa would never do that to her. "Doesn't mean I have to like watching her try it on with you all the time, though."

"Like I had to watch you with Mike?"

"Is that what this is all about?"

"All what?" Vanessa laughs. "Charity, Jessica is married. She and her wife co-own their stables. She invited us to theirs for dinner tonight, actually."

Charity feels her face growing warm. "I thought - "

"You really got jealous just because I was spending time with another gay woman?" Vanessa asks, clearly trying to hide a smile now.

"I wasn't _jealous_." 

"Mmhmm," Vanessa hums.

"She was throwing herself at you," Charity grumbles.

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "She's a tactile person. And she's friendly. She was excited to meet another gay couple. If you hadn't noticed, we're pretty thin on the ground."

Vanessa sets the thermos on the hood of the car and reaches for Charity's arms, unfolding them and wrapping them around her waist. Charity pretends like she isn't secretly delighted Vanessa wants to comfort her. Vanessa's hands rest either side of her face, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Charity, even if she _had_ been trying it on, I would've told her where to shove it. You're all I want, alright? You, me, and the boys. That's all that matters to me."

"I wouldn't blame you, you know. She's attractive. Rich. Likes animals. Went to the same bloody school - " 

Vanessa cuts her off with a searing kiss, pressing her against the door of the car. Charity's head spins and she fists her hands in the back of Vanessa's overalls. The press of Vanessa's body against her own fills her stomach with heat and she's about three seconds away from opening the back door and having her wicked way with Vanessa on the cramped seats, Jessica be damned.

"But she's not _you,_ " Vanessa whispers when she pulls away, her thumb running over Charity's bottom lip. 

Charity clears her throat and forces a cocky grin.

"No-one is, babe." 

Vanessa rolls her eyes and leans away, but Charity keeps a tight hold on her. Their hips are still pressed together and her skin feels warm and flushed despite the cold air.

Vanessa glances over to the open barn door and Charity follows. Jessica's very clearly watching them but turns away quickly, pretending to pay attention to the cattle inside their pens.

"I think you owe her an apology."

"Oh, Ness, she's a grown woman. I'm sure she can handle a little yelling."

However her protests fall on deaf ears. Vanessa grabs her hand and pulls her towards the barn, Charity dragging her feet the whole time. Jessica looks up at her warily as they approach. 

"I'm not a home-wrecker," Jessica says.

Vanessa elbows her and Charity coughs. "Right, yeah, Ness has set me straight on that."

"Wasn't very _straight_ from where I'm standing," Jessica jokes, arching an eyebrow. 

Vanessa glances between them, grinning. Charity sighs and ropes her arm around Vanessa's shoulders, tugging her to her side.

"Can you blame me? Practically fending them off every day, look at her."

Vanessa snorts. "Hardly." 

Jessica smiles now, her body language relaxing. She holds out her hand to Charity and Charity takes it, surprised when she has such a firm grip and calloused hands. Maybe she'd had Jessica pegged as the wrong sort of woman. 

"The offer for dinner still stands. I think you'd get along well with my wife." 

"Not too well, or we'll have another situation on our hands," Vanessa snarks, earning a laugh from Jessica and a pinch on her side from Charity. 

Jessica makes her excuses to meet Vanessa back at the practice. Vanessa walks her to her car and, on her way back, grabs her thermos, pouring some out and sharing it with Charity. She hadn't realised how cold her hands were until the warmth is being set into her palms.

"You want me to stay and help?" Charity asks.

Vanessa frowns. "You want to help on your day off? Are you feeling well?"

"Alright, you don't have to be so rude about it. You said it was boring, yeah? I'll help you find a way to pass the time." 

Vanessa smiles slowly and nods. 

"Alright," she murmurs, and kisses Charity softly. 

Charity rests against the side of the barn and watches Vanessa set about working. She makes fun of the fact that Vanessa actually talks to the cows. _Hope you're not expecting them to talk back, babe._ She makes one too many jibes about Moira that Vanessa almost kicks her out over, stubbornly trying to defend her friend. Every now and then Vanessa returns to her side to share more from the thermos, her fingers always brushing Charity's more than necessary.

She's already long forgotten why she'd been jealous in the first place. She still, sometimes, feels like she doesn't deserve someone as unspoiled and sunny as Vanessa. But then Vanessa places the warmth back into her hands, presses a kiss to her cheek, and looks at her like _that_ with those eyes bluer than any ocean, sea, or sky. And she forgets why she'd ever been scared at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt (anon): jealous charity but fluffy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after their reunion in November 2019.

It's been harder and harder to leave her bed this past week. First it was because she was so upset about losing Vanessa, so sad she could feel it in her bones. Then their reunion came around and she didn't want to leave Vanessa's warm arms. 

Now she's just shattered. Vanessa's been insatiable lately. Charity's hardly going to complain, though she has her suspicions about why Vanessa's been so eager to drag her into their bed over and over. But it has left her exhausted. Her eyelids are heavy as she fumbles to switch off her alarm. She only got a couple hours' sleep at most last night.

Vanessa nuzzles into her neck and presses a light kiss to the top of her spine. Charity's heart trebles in size in her chest.

"On an early?" Vanessa mumbles, her arm tightening its hold around Charity's waist. 

"Yeah. Chas'll have my head if I'm late."

"You'd better get up then, hadn't you?"

Charity sighs and closes her eyes. Five more minutes, that's all she needs. 

Soon enough, she's being shaken. She bats the hands at first until she recognises them as Vanessa's. Her fiancée isn't spooning her anymore, she's standing beside her bedside with a mug of tea and a plate of toast.

Charity shoots upright. "Time s'it?" 

"You're okay. You only slept in by a couple minutes," Vanessa assures her, offering her the mug and plate. "The boys are already awake. I don't understand them. They're a nightmare to get up on a weekday but on a weekend they're up at the crack of dawn."

Vanessa settles in bed beside her, stealing bites of her toast, and Charity doesn't bother to bicker with her over it. The moment feels tender: the rest of the world quiet, Vanessa's skin sun-dappled, her lips curved up in a sleepy smile. 

She can't believe she'd almost lost this. Over _money._

There's a part of her that's always going to crave the security that money always brings. She's not sure she'll ever be able to articulate the complicated relationship she has with it. It's not like she's being greedy. At least, she doesn't think she is.

It's just that people like Vanessa will never understand how it felt to live night after night unsure if she'd survive it because the streets were so cold and she couldn't afford a new coat. That it would be a relief, most times, to see a bloke pull up and take her to a crappy hotel somewhere, because it meant she had the opportunity for a hot shower and a temporary roof over her head, even if it meant handing over her body in return.

But she's rich in other ways now. Rich with love, with family. With Vanessa beside her, kissing her softly, her hand on her jaw, morning breath be damned. 

"I'm gonna be late," Charity murmurs.

"Go," Vanessa replies quietly, taking the empty dishes from her.

By the time she's showered and dressed, Vanessa's sitting downstairs with the boys, watching mundane Sunday morning TV. It stirs something in her, something maternal, to see Vanessa on the sofa with both boys pressed to her side, her fingers brushing through Moses's hair. There's a whole part of her she hadn't realised existed until Vanessa had come along and helped her discover it.

"Right, babe, I'll see you later," she says, dropping a kiss to each of their heads. 

"I think you're forgetting something," Vanessa replies lightly.

Charity stops and frowns, glancing from her to the boys.

"Uh, babe, we don't exactly have the time - "

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "Not _that._ Your coat." 

It's hanging beside Vanessa's on the coat rack, though she's sure she'd left it on the back of their bedroom door last night. Strange. Still, she pulls it on, blowing a kiss to Johnny. He catches it. 

The shift is as boring as expected. She spends her time eavesdropping in the hopes of weeding out any gossip, but there's nothing that particularly catches her attention, not when she's thinking about how she could still be at home with Vanessa and their boys. 

A _family._ That's something else Vanessa has given her. Of course she's always had the Dingles, but more often than not that's felt like a curse instead of a blessing. Her home with Vanessa, the family they've cultivated without the need for a blood link to prove it's real, that's something worth holding on to. 

It's early afternoon when she takes her break. She sits in the back room playing a game on her phone to pass the time. She texts Vanessa but she doesn't reply. The sun bleeds orange through the windows and her eyelids droop. She's going to need coffee to get through the day, she's bone-tired.

So is her phone, apparently. It pings up a low battery notification. She flicks the kettle on and rifles through the pockets of her coat. She usually keeps a charger in there.

Instead of a wire, her hand closes around a velvet box. She stops.

It's definitely her coat. There's still a faint wine stain on the hem of it from the last time Vanessa had pounced her as she'd walked in through the door. She withdraws the box, heart pounding in her ears. Charity takes a deep breath and opens it.

The ring inside is beautiful but not flashy. A small note is folded up inside too and Charity barely manages to stumble over to the table to place the box down and unfold the note. 

_I love you,_ it says. _You don't have to wear it. But I'm proud to wear yours._

Something moves in the corner of her eye and she looks up to see Vanessa in the doorframe. She blinks rapidly to clear the tears in her eyes. Vanessa's smiling broadly. She's sure she's the source of the sunlight.

"Finally! I was wondering if you were ever gonna find that. Been moving it around all week trying to get you to stumble on it. That's the last time I try and be romantic, that is."

Charity drops down into one of the seats at the table. Vanessa does the same, reaching out to rest her hand on her thigh. 

"I felt a bit silly, really, because we're already engaged. But I thought it'd be nice for you to have a ring to wear too. Not that you have to," Vanessa hastens to add, "but if you want to, it's there." 

The ring catches the sunlight and winks at her. Vanessa squeezes her thigh. Charity remembers to breathe.

Her eyes are still wet when she looks back up at Vanessa. 

"I think you're forgetting something," she says.

"What's that?" 

"A bit of an important part really, babe. A big question."

Vanessa laughs brightly.

"Do I really have to ask?" 

"Don't you want to?"

Vanessa raises her eyebrows. "Are you planning on saying no?"

"Why don't you ask and find out?"

"Alright," Vanessa murmurs. She takes the ring from the box but doesn't get down on one knee. Charity thinks she prefers it this way: in the backroom of the pub, the kettle whistling, glasses clinking in the other room. It's genuine. "Charity Dingle, will you marry me?"

Charity swallows past her heart, which has jumped up into her throat. It's threatening to tumble out into Vanessa's palms. 

"Well, I don't have anything else on at the moment, so yeah, I reckon I will." 

Vanessa laughs and shoves at her. Charity catches her hands and drags her into her lap. Vanessa doesn't protest even though the door's wide open, and she kisses her gently, her hands winding through her hair and pushing it from its ponytail.

Vanessa's cheeks are flushed when she leans back. The ring's clasped in her palm and Charity holds her own hand out. The ring doesn't feel heavy when Vanessa slips it onto her finger. She stares at it for a beat too long and Vanessa's hand cups her cheek, thumb rubbing just beneath her eye.

"I'm not trying to claim you," Vanessa whispers.

Charity turns her face up. "You could if you wanted."

She feels Vanessa's breath catch. She kisses her again, the faintest brush of their lips. Vanessa's hand moves to curl around the nape of her neck. 

"I love you. You love me. That's enough," Vanessa replies firmly. 

Charity curls her arms around Vanessa. When she laces her hands together, she feels the cool metal of her engagement ring against her own skin. It's been a long time she's worn one of these; she wonders whether any of them had ever meant anything to her before, or if it had just been a way to add a bit of excitement when domesticity had fallen flat.

It doesn't matter now. She drops her forehead to rest against Vanessa's sternum. Vanessa's hands are careful as they handle her. She breathes in deeply.

"Yeah, babe. It is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (anon): "I think you're forgetting something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set the time after Vanity's first time.

All things considered, she's not surprised to find herself back in Charity Dingle's arms.

What she _is_ surprised by is the fact she's letting it happen so openly. Granted, it's almost midnight, so there shouldn't be anyone out and about who'll see them. But it's still incriminating if anyone looks out the window and sees her pressed up against her front door with Charity's hand up her jumper. That's hardly the behaviour of a straight woman.

Charity pulls away. In the half-light Vanessa can barely see her, just the swell of her lips and the wicked glint in her eye.

"Stop thinking so loudly."

"I'm not," Vanessa insists, cheeks flushing.

It's hard to think straight, anyway, when Charity kisses her. And isn't that half the problem? 

It's not what she'd intended, she'd only been out for a few drinks with Rhona, her dad looking after Johnny. But soon enough Charity had emerged from the back, flirting with her shamelessly across the bar even as Chas reminded her she wasn't supposed to be working. 

Charity hadn't been surprised to find Vanessa waiting outside for her once the pub had closed up.

"Get out of your head," Charity murmurs, her thumb brushing across Vanessa's lower lip so slowly it makes her whimper, "a girl could be offended, you know."

"A girl, maybe. But a woman knows better."

Charity visibly preens. She presses their bodies hip-to-hip and Vanessa's mind goes blank. That seems to happen a lot around Charity, now that she thinks about it.

She doesn't mind one bit.

"Yeah?" Charity whispers. "And that's not a problem anymore, is it, this woman being a woman?" 

"Just - " Vanessa lifts her head, whining in frustration when Charity pulls away. "Kiss me again." 

Charity smiles, that smug curl of her lip that makes Vanessa's heart race in ways she's never wanted to acknowledge before.

"Where?" Charity murmurs, leaning in close. "Here?" Their lips brush before she moves again, her mouth descending to Vanessa's neck. "Or here?" 

Vanessa can barely breathe. Her jumper feels too restrictive on her skin. She fumbles for the handle behind them until the door is falling open. Charity wastes no time in using Vanessa's body to close it. 

Charity must be able to read her mind, because her hands slip under Vanessa's jumper. At the feel of her finger tips on her bare skin Vanessa gasps, but she's unable to do anything, a complete puddle beneath Charity's touch, barely managing to lift her arms above her head as Charity pulls the jumper off.

"Or maybe here?" Charity hums against her collarbone.

Vanessa fists her hands in Charity's hair, relishing the low growl she makes in response. This is a bad idea. This is a really, really bad idea.

She already knows they're going to make a habit of this.

"Everywhere," she murmurs, "kiss me everywhere, Charity." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Kiss me again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during October 2018.

"...and that's pretty much it, babe, it's not like there's tons of entertainment here."

Vanessa sighs, setting down her mug. She'd popped across to the café for her lunch break, hoping that a quick phone call to Charity would make her feel more at ease that she can't be there by her side while Sarah fights for her life in hospital. Now it just makes her want to run straight to Charity, responsibilities be damned. The worry is clear in her voice. 

"How was Moses this morning? Didn't kick up a fuss, did he?" 

Vanessa smiles, her heart melting thinking about that little boy. "He was good. Up before my bloody alarm, mind you."

Tracy enters the café, giving Vanessa a wave as she passes by. 

"If he's too much, babe, I can ask Chas to - "

"Don't you dare," Vanessa interrupts. "Johnny loves having him around. He used to cry every time I dropped him off to nursery, now he barely looks back at me because Moses is there." 

_They're like brothers,_ she thinks, but doesn't dare voice. A flare of hope has sparked up inside of her recently. It feels like she and Charity could build a family, but she'll never push, knowing how heavy with betrayal that word is to her girlfriend.

"If you're sure."

"Completely." 

She can hear the curl of Charity's smile when she speaks next.

"Alright, babe." There's a voice in the background and Charity sighs. "Listen, I better get back. You good to have Moses again tonight? I don't know when I'll - "

"It's fine, Charity. Don't worry. I'll have him as long as you need. You just focus on Sarah, yeah?" 

Tracy drops down into the chair opposite her, setting her own lunch on the table between them.

"Thank you," Charity murmurs softly.

Vanessa's hand curls tighter around her mug. She just wants to hold Charity in her arms. It feels like every time they overcome a hurdle, there's just another one thrown in their path.

What she wouldn't do for just one moment of stillness. 

"See you later, babe."

"Love you," Vanessa says quietly, frowning when Tracy gasps, eyes bugging wide.

There's a small exhale of breath on Charity's end. She can imagine her steadying herself. Vanessa has pressed those words into Charity's skin night after night since they were allowed to be released, but sometimes she still catches Charity watching her like she's mystified as to how she's in this situation.

Like she isn't worthy, which is the most heartbreaking thought she's ever encountered. She doesn't think anyone has ever thought she's too good for them before and she certainly didn't expect Charity Dingle to feel that way about her.

One day, she hopes, she'll be able to convince her otherwise.

"Love you too, Ness."

Tracy's mouth is hanging open when Vanessa shuts off the call, placing her phone on the table. She takes a sip of her latte - it's lukewarm at best now. 

"What're you gawking at?" 

"You said the 'L' word to Charity!" Tracy squeals. She stops and frowns. "Wait, I mean love, not the gay show."

Vanessa cheeks flush. "Yes, I did." 

Tracy practically stomps her feet.

" _And?_ Did she say it back?" 

"She said it first, actually," Vanessa says, hiding her smile behind her mug.

Tracy gasps loudly, attracting some looks from the other customers. Vanessa tries to give her a warning look but Tracy's expression has gone all dreamy.

Then, quite as suddenly as it had switched in the first place, her expression crumples up. Vanessa sets her mug down in alarm when Tracy starts tearing up, leaning across the table to grab her sister's hand.

"Trace, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just - " Tracy stops to dab at her tears. "I'm just so happy for you, V. You really deserve to be happy."

"Oh, stop it you daft mare, you're gonna get me going," Vanessa replies, choked.

Tracy's hand grips hers tightly and she laughs shakily, thumbing away the last of her tears. They take a steadying breath at the same time, sending them both into laughter.

Vanessa feels light. It's not a secret, not to anyone with eyes anyway, that she's loved Charity for a long time. She's been happy to keep the words tucked away; she's always been a firm believer in actions over words, and she's tried to make Charity feel loved every day instead of simply telling her.

Still, it's nice, to hear the words in return. To be able to laugh with her sister over lunch about how happy she is. It's freedom in a way she hasn't felt before. All her life has been leading her to this, she thinks. To Charity.

When they stop laughing, Tracy grins, and Vanessa recognises the mischief in her eyes.

"Does this mean I'll be hearing wedding bells soon?"

Vanessa scoffs. "Yeah, right." 

"Why not? It's legal now!" 

"Not what I meant, but thanks for that," Vanessa replies, smothering her laughter with her palm. Her sister pouts. "Tracy, we're both in our forties, Charity's been married a million times. It's not the end of the world for me. I don't need a wedding to prove anything." 

Her heart betrays her though, fluttering at the thought of them both in dresses, their family witnessing exchanging vows.

For so long, she could never picture herself as a wife. Maybe because she was looking in the wrong direction, in men. Or maybe because she just hadn't meant Charity yet.

"Fine," Tracy says with a huff. "But if there _is_ a wedding, I'm maid of honour, right?" 

"Obviously." 

Tracy nods, happy. Vanessa pushes down the possibilities her future holds and focuses on what she has now, in the present.

 _Love._ It's always been a foreign concept to her; something that comes with people hurting her and reaping no rewards. Like she found with Rhona, with Kirin.

This time, she's grappling it with both hands and holding it close.

And never letting go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tracy finding out about vanity finally saying ily


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 31st March 2018.

When Vanessa stirs, she's unsure what it is that's woken her at first. The room is still dimly lit, the curtains still drawn, the bedroom door closed and the rest of the house silent.

Then it hits her: Charity's snoring.

Her stomach flips, like she's a kid again, kicking out her feet on the swings to see if she can go the whole way round. There's a body in her bed that isn't her own, one that comes with snoring and the occasional bit of muttering and long, thick tresses of blonde in her face.

It's new, all this, waking up beside someone and not wanting the ground to swallow her whole.

Charity rolls onto her side and the snoring grows louder. She's sure someday that'll get on her nerves. Someday all the little quirks and habits that were endearing at first will become annoyances. 

She stares at Charity's back. The curve of her shoulder. The rise and fall of her body as she breathes.

Vanessa smiles into her pillow.

"What're you all smug about?" Charity mumbles.

Vanessa lets one of her hands sink into Charity's hair. It's beautiful. It's up there on her endless list of things she adores about Charity. Right now it's mussed from her sleep, some of the curls flattened, imperfect and real.

Charity sighs, pushing back into the touch as Vanessa massages at her scalp, her spine arching. Vanessa doesn't know where to look. Sometimes she feels like it's all a dream. There's no way she's gotten lucky enough to be the one who gets to see Charity Dingle like this.

When Vanessa slips her hand from Charity's hair and her girlfriend rolls over to face her, her body feels like it's about to burst at the seams from all the sunlight twisting in her chest.

"Wow. Big difference to these last few days, babe."

"Are you complaining?" 

"Don't be daft." Charity slings her arm over her waist, fingers tapping against her back without a rhythm. "S'good to see you with a smile on your face."

Vanessa tugs Charity to her, catching the end of the sentence with her mouth. It's messy because they're both still half-asleep but it goes on and on and on, until she's pushing Charity flat against the mattress, their bodies aligned.

Vanessa pulls away just to look at her: lips swollen, eyes glazed over, hair a halo.

"That was good, too," Charity adds.

"Just _good?_ "

"Why don't you give it another go, babe, see if I'll give you a better score.

Vanessa rolls her eyes and swats at her shoulder. "Are you always like this in the morning?"

It's meant to be more teasing than serious, but Charity's eyes watch Vanessa for a beat. Vanessa wonders what it is she sees.

"No. Not always," she murmurs, like they're exchanging secrets. She lines one of her palms up with Vanessa's. "I'm different when I'm with you."

"I don't want you to be anyone but yourself when you're with me," she replies, trying to keep the wobble out of her voice while her pulse thunders in her ears.

Charity smiles. "Ditto, kid." 

Vanessa smiles in return, slotting herself against Charity's side and adjusting the duvet around them to keep them warm against the crisp morning. Charity's breathing deepens, like she's going to fall asleep again, and Vanessa closes her eyes when Charity's hand cups her head, thumb rubbing against her neck in a way that sends tingles all down her spine and to the tips of her toes.

There are things she could be sad about this morning. She had expected to want to wallow, like she has these last few days. She's been suspended from her job. She's lost the one part of herself she's always been certain of: that she's a vet.

But right now she's in bed with a beautiful woman who bought a fake moustache two days ago to make her laugh. A woman she thinks she could love one day. Already does, in most ways, really. 

"Good morning," Charity whispers into her hair with a kiss.

It is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Amy, who wanted Charity and Vanessa waking up together in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very, very small scene following Monday 18th May's episode.

Her mouth tastes like cotton and her neck hurts from sleeping at an odd angle. Charity groans, but she can't shift. There's two heavy weights either side of her.

She peels her eyes open. The TV is still on, the title menu of the naff movie they were watching playing, muted colours spilling through the room alongside the faint music. Johnny and Vanessa are both tucked into her sides, Moses stretched out along the end of the bed, his body covered by a throw blanket.

Charity doesn't remember getting that for him, but she slowly becomes aware of the fact Vanessa's dressing gown is now hung up on the back of the door. She must've gotten up and fetched it for him so the little boy wouldn't get cold overnight. 

There are few things Charity can do right nowadays; she's even getting this adoption thing all wrong. But Vanessa had wanted a cuddle and, honestly, so had she, and for the simple act of getting her son a blanket Charity pulls Vanessa closer and holds her tighter, her cheek cushioned against the top of her head.

Her other arm is a dead weight, trapped beneath Johnny's sleeping body. She stares at him. Her son in every way that matters. His eyelashes flutter as he dreams, just like Vanessa's do.

She's struck with the sudden urge to wake Vanessa for no reason other than to talk. What would she say, anyway? _I love you. I'm happy. I want to stay like this._

Charity sighs and settles back down to sleep. Vanessa already knows.


	8. Chapter 8

The dawn paints the sky pink and orange, which she thinks she would find beautiful if not for the fact she's had two hours kip and has to vaccinate a herd of sheep today.

Also because of the fact Charity Dingle is currently spread out across the middle of her bed, hair askew, lips parted as she sleeps. The image reduces everything else to white noise.

Her stomach feels funny as she pulls on her overalls. There's a woman in her bed. Charity _Dingle._ They've been sleeping together in secret for a month or so now and, every time, they've stayed at The Woolpack. Charity's always awake before her the next day, blaming it on the drayman, giving Vanessa enough of an excuse to sneak out before anyone else can catch her there.

What is the etiquette, she wonders, when you have a beautiful woman in your bed and a herd of sheep waiting on you?

Vanessa settles on making her a mug of tea. There's steam rising from it when she sets it down on the bedside table. She fights against the movie trope of leaving her a note. 

The smell of tea must wake Charity. Her eyes are hazy when she looks at Vanessa, rolling onto her back, letting the sheet fall to her bare waist. Vanessa feels her mouth go dry. 

"You look cute," Charity says, voice gravelly. 

For some reason, the words make her cheeks warm. Charity beckons her with two fingers and Vanessa finds herself crawling into her lap, accepting her kiss, stale with morning breath. It isn't heated, it doesn't go anywhere. Her chest feels like there's bubbles fizzing inside of it. 

"I have to go. I have work," Vanessa tells her when they part.

"I figured. Have a good day, yeah?" 

Charity really is quite sweet sometimes, she thinks, and brushes her finger over her temple.

"I'll try. So long as the farmhand doesn't start hanging around; he won't accept _I'm gay_ as an answer." 

"Well if that doesn't work, you could always try kicking him in the balls. They generally take the hint then."

Vanessa laughs and rises to her feet again. She can feel Charity's eyes on her and she tries very hard not to look back at her, instead grabbing her bag and moving to leave. She makes it to the doorway before Charity calls her _Ness._ Her breath catches in her chest and she turns around.

"Yeah?"

Charity hesitates. Wets her lips. Then her shoulders drop.

"Thanks for the brew."

"You're welcome, Charity."

The sky is quite beautiful, really, as she drives through the country lanes. Though she supposes everything has felt a little more beautiful lately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set the morning after Charity and Vanessa become official Girlfriends™.

Charity wakes up to a chill on her skin and goosebumps prickling on the back of her arms. She groans, slapping her hand around for the duvet. It resists when she tries to tug it back over her. That prompts her to open one eye, finding that Vanessa has, as usual, stolen all the covers.

Muttering to herself, Charity prises the duvet from the death grip Vanessa has on it, tucking herself into Vanessa's side while she's at it. Vanessa mumbles in her sleep and her legs kick out a little, their feet brushing. 

"Your feet are cold," Vanessa complains drowsily, eyes still closed.

"That's because _someone_ decided to hog all the bloody duvet. It's a wonder I didn't die of hypothermia overnight." 

"You aren't half dramatic when you've just woken up." Vanessa rubs at her eyes. "What time is it?" 

In answer, Charity's alarm strikes up. She groans and presses her face into the pillow. Vanessa laughs and the sound makes her stomach warm. 

Vanessa reaches across Charity to turn the alarm off. She hovers over Charity's back afterwards. A tingle goes down Charity's spine when Vanessa brushes her hair to one side so that she can kiss the nape of her neck.

"Good morning."

The words are soft and hers. 

It is a good morning. Vanessa Woodfield is here with her. Months ago, she would never have thought that'd be the source of her happiness.

"I'd better go."

"No rush. You're my girlfriend now, remember? You don't have to sneak around anymore." 

Vanessa's eyes shine and her smile is goofy. 

"That's nice. Having a girlfriend."

Charity rolls on her back and lines their palms together. Vanessa's hands are small but they always make her feel safe. Her throat clogs with emotion and she pushes past it; it's too early for that sort of thing, both figuratively and literally.

It's only then that she realises Vanessa's staring at her expectantly. She's supposed to answer the remark.

"S'pose it is." 

Vanessa huffs, rolling her eyes. "I see that hasn't affected your charm."

"Oi, don't pick on me when I'm half-awake. It's new, that's all. I've never had a girlfriend before."

"I'll count myself lucky, then," Vanessa says. Her voice wobbles.

Charity pushes herself up on her elbows to kiss Vanessa. She counts herself the lucky one. Vanessa Woodfield isn't the kind of person who should give her the time of day. She's a slice of the sun.

Yet here she is, in her bed, smiling at the concept of being Charity's girlfriend. Charity's not sure she believes in luck most days, but she'll believe in anything that brings Vanessa to her side.

"I've got to get up. For Chas's birthday." She almost asks Vanessa to stay, to be there by her side when Chas opens her present, but she lets the idea go. This stable relationship thing is new to her. It's all uncharted territory. "I'll see you later?" 

Vanessa nods, pushing herself up to sit. She has terrible bedhead and the t-shirt she'd borrowed to sleep in slips off of one shoulder. Charity can't resist dropping her lips to the bare skin, revelling in the way Vanessa presses herself closer.

"Yeah. You will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fix-it for Monday 14th Sep 2020 because I refuse to believe Charity threw Vanessa's Signature Yellow Jacket away.

"I'm _fine,"_ Vanessa says, somewhat exasperatedly. Charity can practically hear her roll her eyes.

"You're not just saying that though, are you babe?"

"For the thousandth time, no, I'm not. Look, we agreed to be honest with each other, didn't we? That applies even when we're apart, too."

"I know. I just... I miss you, that's all."

"I miss you an'all." Vanessa yawns and Charity leans against the kitchen counter, sipping on her brew. "Reckon I'm gonna head to bed now."

"Alright, well, you make sure you get some decent rest, yeah? Have a lie-in. Your mum can cope one morning without your help."

"She didn't hurt herself on _purpose,_ Charity."

"She bloody well did," Charity mutters.

Vanessa's laugh fills her ears. It warms her chest, even if it makes her feel lonelier in some ways. What she wouldn't do to hear that laugh in real-time now.

"Goodnight, Charity. Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

As usual, the house feels too quiet when she hangs up. Johnny has actually settled for the night for once; he's been frequently getting up when he's supposed to be asleep, asking for Vanessa. She misses the sound of his little feet creeping down the stairs. At least she has one Woodfield to keep her company these days.

Charity sighs, finishing off her brew and resigning herself to another night without Vanessa. As she goes around switching the lights off, she notices a flash of yellow hanging on the hook by the front door. Vanessa's coat.

She smiles to herself. It should probably worry her how good Sarah's getting at stealing. This time, though, she'll let it slide.

Besides, yellow's her favourite colour. So long as Vanessa's the one wearing it.


End file.
